


Twigs and Embers

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Druid Stress, F/M, Fire Elemental Tango, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stress is just a ball of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: While it’s cold outside Toon Towers, it’s warm inside it, and Tango thinks it’s even warmer with Stress huddled into his side.
Relationships: StressMonster101/TangoTek, TangoTek/Stressmonster101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Twigs and Embers

Tango blinked awake. His vison was a bit blurry, he had a rough day, the cold was getting to all of the hermits, but being a fire elemental, it wasn’t fun.

Stress was curled into a ball, nudged into his side like a wedge of cheese. Her brunette head was nuzzled under his chin, plump arms wrapped around his chest. 

Tango smiled, planting a gentle kiss on the Druid’s forehead. She sighed deeply, causing deep purple flowers to bloom across her arms and onto Tango.

Tango looked at his partner, who might as well have been an octopus, holding on as though for dear life, even though there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Tango looked at Stress. Brunette hair, Chocolate eyes. Stress’s pale skin had a sprinkle of freckles. Her lips were soft and plush... as much as he enjoyed her hugging him as though he was a teddy bear, Tango wanted to kiss her. 

Stress made a groaning noise, stretching out before settling herself on top of the fire elemental. Her eyes were open, sparkling, pale yellow rosebuds popping up in her hair.

“Good mornin’, Tango-luv.”

Tango smiled. “Good morning, Stress!”

Stress giggled and buried into the fire elemental’s tanned chest. She kissed his neck, a light feathery greeting, and Tango smiled.

She raised one of his hands. “Tango! You have redstone under your fingernails, luv!”  
The Druid dissolved into a peal of laughter, pale cheeks flushing with color, pink flowers decorating her hair.

Tango laughed with her, holding the Druid closer to his chest. It took a while for Stress to calm down, laughter bubbling up her throat. 

Tango giggled, and when she had settled down, he sealed her lips with a kiss. Tango took in her scent: flowers and coconut, with a hint of chocolate sweetness. Stress kissed deeper, and Tango held her closer, if it was even possible.

“Oh Tango, you’re such a charmer.”

Stress giggled and snuggled back into Tango’s side, green vines trickling from her wrists over Tango’s chest, gentle and soft. He smelled redstone and gunpowder, taking in Tango, just Tango.

He felt so warm with the Druid at his side. Even though it was snowing, windy and miserable outside Toon Towers. Even though he was a fire elemental, she made his heart warm, in a way his flames never could. He gently pushed some dark hair out of her face, gently caressing her cheek, feeling soft skin, as smooth as a rose petal.

A few minutes of deep breathing from Stress, and Tango knew she had fallen back asleep. He snuggled into her, his breath softened. Tango closed his eyes, his Druid curled up in his side. 

Maybe just a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was some fluff I wrote a while ago, but I never posted it.


End file.
